


i did something bad

by marvelbowen



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, I NEVER KNOW WHAT TO PUT ON TAGS SORRY, M/M, Protected Sex, Smut, TikTok, University AU, they are all around 18-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbowen/pseuds/marvelbowen
Summary: Ricky is not a clingy nor possesive boyfriend, but sometimes you crave for attention from you special one, and when they are very busy you have to take desperate measures
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	i did something bad

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea and just wrote it in like half an hour so wanted to posted fresh, hope you are having good days and stay safe and healthy in your homes <33
> 
> PERSONAL HC:   
> some of you might don't know but Alex Quijano, who plays Mike (Ricky's dad) in the series, he also played Matteo (Lupita's ex boyfriend) in one day at the time, so by that i've always said Ricky has colombia ascendencia (and i am colombian so i might be a little bit biased, but ok)

Ricky and some of his friends were chilling in a green zone at their campus for a while, trying to digest the 30 cms subways they just have eaten and wasting time before their next class. 

He was laying on his back playing with some pieces of grass he was picking and looking for any shape in the clouds, Seb and Carlos were talking about the dress design one of their classmates have made for their upcoming play, and Gina was in her phone showing videos to Ashlyn, then the red headed girl exploded in laughter drawing the attention of the whole group.

"What is it?" Carlos asked leaning closer to the girls curious 

"Gina did the naked challenge on Nini" Ashlyn said wiping away some tears from her eyes 

"The _what_ now?" Ricky asked curious, that was not a thing you heard everyday 

"A challenge, you appear naked in front of your partner and record their reaction" Gina explained handing the phone to Carlos and Seb to watch her video

"And how is that a challenge? I mean who challenged you to do that?" Ricky asked again confused resting on his elbows now to be a little more on height with his friends 

"It's not like that... it's a trend for tiktok, a lot of people have done ir" Gina explained to him but the guy still seemed like trying to solve a puzzle "Oh Ricky please tell me you know what's tiktok" 

"Hmm" Ricky said unsure seeing the expressions on his friends' faces, he could say they looked almost offended, except for Carlos who was still looking at the phone 

"Ricky oh my god!" Ashlyn exclaimed surprised, her jaw was almost reaching the floor 

"I'm not surprised, this guy is like an 80 year old trapped in the body of a 19 yeor old" Carlos said unfazed handing the phone back at Gina "But that video is good, Nini's reaction is priceless" 

"I'm sorry, I have a job, I'm studying and I have a boyfriend, there's quite a lot on my plate" 

"Look" Gina handed the phone now at Ricky who took it and saw the video, it showed her in only a towel in front of a mirror, then cut it at her feet while she was walking, she entered to her room where Nini was eating a piece of orange and seemed very focused on her phone ' _probably playing fornite'_ Ricky thought, then Gina showed the towel falling on her feet and called her, Nini looked up and opened her mouth widely, causing that the piece of orange fell on the bed. Quickly she bit her bottom lip smiling and threw her phone away calling Gina with her hands, Ricky couldn't help but laugh "And that's not even the best challenge, there are a lot of great content to see when you are bored" Gina kept explaining at Ricky, he thought it reminded him of vine, Ricky loved to watch vine in his high school years, so after full 30 minutes, just before his next class started, Ricky have dowlanded and oficially registered in tiktok.

* * *

Gina was right, tiktok was fun AND addictive, the first couple of days Ricky was going bed and laying awake until 3 a.m. watching short videos until he realized what time was. 

After finishing his final exams he caught himself with a lot of free time, so one day after writing a song that he felt pretty confident about he recorded it and posted it on his profile, he had to facetime Gina for help and she tipped on him some good hashtags to get more cloud, and so he did as she said, and at the end of the day he had gained over 1000 followers and his video had more than 80K views. 

"You should keep doing that, so people is ready for your music when you start your career after collage" Gina have told him, she was a veteran on tiktok and it seemed like she was kinda known there too because of her dance videos that had made her won over 100K followers "And if you want more views, you should post dance videos too, I could help you, those are the most popular" 

"With my two left feet? No thank you, I think I'll stick on music" Ricky said shaking his head effusively 

"Okay maybe dance videos no, but don't limit yourself, see that as a way for the world to know you, post challenges, or skate videos, anything you do" Gina encouraged him more "Today managements, and entertainment industry in general, take very seriously your impact in social media, and these things are a good start" 

Ricky thought about it more, Gina was right, she had her future as a famous dancer and model perfectly planned and if he would take advice from anyone to be in the industry, she was the one "You are right... I'll see what more I can post. Some challenges look quite fun to do" 

"I know! And you will do them amazing" She gave him a sincere smile that he answered back and they continued on their meaningless chit-chat for the rest of their lunch.

Ricky of course took her advice and posted his staking videos and did some lipsync ones, but his music ones were the ones with more vies over all, after a week he had over 7K followers.

* * *

Since his boyfriend was a law student now, he had two weeks of classes more than Ricky, and those were the busiest weeks of the semester clearly, and Ricky understood that, obviously, but that didn't mean he missed his boyfriend less, because even when they were together EJ's mind was always wandering somewhere else.

"Babe I miss you" Ricky pouted, he was laying on the couch looking pass his phone, on the arm chair next to him was his boyfriend in a video call with some of his classmates, he clearly didn't hear him with his airpods on.

"No Kaiden! I tell you, a jury will NEVER get to that conclusion unanimously" EJ looked very irritated "No, no... Look for file Mr. Parker sent in the latest email... yes" 

"Babe... babeee!! I'm craving attention" Ricky said pocking him soflty with his feet 

"Be right back at you babe give me a sec.." EJ said looking at him apologetically while squizing his feet softly "No motherfucker, I'm not calling babe to your ugly ass Scott, I'm talking to my boyfriend... No, I'm not telling hi from anyone until we finish redacting this statemen" EJ grunted rubbing his eyes in exasperation, Ricke knew better than to keep calling out for him.

He focused back at his phone and checked his socials for a few minutes then jumped to tiktok, the thing about that it's that videos were so short you didn't realized how much time have passed since you started watching them, then after a few dance videos, it popped one video from Ashlyn's profile, he saw her standing in front of the mirror in a towel and then it cuts to the back camera while she enters the room (he recognizes it's Red's) and there's him with his eyes focused on the video games until he noticed Ashlyn, his face turned bright Red with a goofy smile and asked "Is it my brithday?" and the video cuts.

"No, Steph, Steph, STEPH PAY ATTENTION BITCH YOU CANNOT DO THAT WITH EVIDENCE FOR A CASE MORON!!!" Ej was screaming now and Ricky felt bad for him, then an idea popped into his head, he walked toward the bathroom, took off his clothes and his phone, he pressed play and recorded himself in front of the mirror (in an angle that would cover his bottom part obviously) and walked back to the living room where his boyfriend was sitting "Oh my god I swear to god if I fail this class for your fault I would..." It took some seconds for EJ to notice Ricky but when he coughed loud, face grew visibly red and he almost choke in his own tongue, Ricky chuckled and finished the recording "I'm.. I'm fine.. I need... to take a minute, be right back" EJ excused himself with his friends, putting his macbook away from his lap and signaling Ricky to go over, he obliged and stood himself in the middle of EJ's open legs, he stroked Ricky's tights by its sides softly and buried his face in a side of his hip sniffing softly the scent of his boyfriend, it's been a while since they've been intimate, EJ knew he had been quite neglective but he ended up so tired after classes lately.

Ricky buried his hands on the boy's soft black hair who looked up at him with tired eyes "Hi" Ricky muttered soflty.

"Hi" he said with a very lazy smile lingering on his lips.

"I've missed you... I know we are always together but..."

"I know babe, I know" EJ closed his eyes for a second planting a kiss on his hipbone "I've missed you too, you have no idea how much" EJ said planting more soft kisses while now roaming his hands on Ricky's tights and ass, the curly boy was getting harder every second.

"I just wanted to help you get distracted a second, you seemed stressed, I can let you go back to work if you have to" Ricky knew EJ wasn't working hard just because the sake of it, he knew he had to finish his work and the sooner the better.

"No,.. I deserve a break now, and nothing relax me more than you babe" 

"Suck me please?" Ricky said almost begging, a playful sparkle settled in EJ, who locked eyes with Ricky and was fast to obey and take his dick in his mouth, Ricky was still half hard so EJ grabbed the base with one hand while grabbing his ass hard with the other and started to bob on his head softly until he felt him hard rock against his throath and speed up the pace "Oh fuck... fuck babe yes... _Asi amor, si"_ Ricky moaned with pleasure, some of his spanish always popped out when he was too horny, and EJ couldn't complain because he coudn't find anything sexier than his boyfriend cursing dirty moans in spanish, EJ moaned in agreement too on Ricky's dick, the vibrations of his voice sending a shriver all over his spine that made Ricky's knees go weak.

EJ's hands were moving roaming every posisble part of Ricky's body, his ass, his thights, his torso, and then he streched his arm up placing two fingers over Ricky's lips "Suck drip" EJ demanded and Ricky did it more than happy while EJ went back to take Ricky's lenght on his mouth, after he felt his fingers wet enough he took them out and placing two over Ricky's back entrance, circling softly around and casually inserting a small part of one and then circling from the inside, preparing the boy for the next one, and he did like that until he had three full fingers inside thrusting them inside at the same pace EJ was taking his dick.

" _Mierda_... fuck babe fuck.... yes..." Ricky said while EJ was doing his work on him until he felt that EJ touched that delicate point that drove him crazy " _Mierda si, amor_... _si ahi_ " Ricky tighten the grip on EJ's hair trying his best to control himself, but to be honest he couldn't see himself holding it for so much longer "Babe, I am gonna fuck your throat, okay?" EJ nodded and hummed in agreement, action that made Ricky lose it, and he started thrusting his hips in the other boy's mouth, trying his best to not go too hard and hurt his boyfriend, he looked down at him and he was open mouthed looking at him, his eyes a little bit glassy, his mouth with spit dripping on his chin, while his arm kept motioning in and out his ass, that was a view very very hard to out do in Ricky's eyes, just a few minutes more of thrusting and Ricky felt the familiar knot in the low part of his stomach "Babe _me vengo_... I'm cumming" EJ only let out a moan of pleasure while thrusted his fingers a little bit faster letting know his boyfriend it was okay to do it, after a couple more of movements Ricky felt emptying himself on EJ's mouth, he swallowrd fast right before his boyfriend leaned to lick a small trail of cum dripping from his mouth and met his mouth in a passionate kiss for a couple of minutes. 

Ricky took off EJ's tshirt and joggers before placing himself on top of his lap with his legs wrapped around his torso, they hadn't stopped kissing while Ricky kept grinding his ass on his boyfriend hard dick "Are you ready for me, love?" EJ asked moving his mouth to the side of his head, sucking and licking his way throught Ricky's jaw till his neck, since he was already on break EJ's wasn't being any careful in not let marks on his neck.

"Yes, babe, fuck me please" EJ grunted at hearing his boyfriend request and bit the skin on his shoulder soflty before leaning on a table next to the chair they were, where they kept the condoms and a small bottle of lub for the ' _sex in the couch_ ' emergencies, 

Ricky now was the one kissing on EJ's neck and playing with his hair, while EJ put on the condom and lub, he put some lub on his fingers to go back to Ricky's ass, from the foreplay Ricky was quite already open, EJ put two fingers at once and started scissoring "Fuck babe... I need your dick inside me now" 

Ricky didn't had to ask twice before EJ took his fingers out and placed the tip of his dick, he planned on do it slowly but Ricky was urged to feel his boyfriend lenght inside him, he sat a little bit quicker surprising EJ who let a loud moan of pleasure at the feeling "Fuck baby.. you are so fucking tight" EJ's voice was raspy, as if he was talking from the depths of his thoath, EJ started thrusting himself against Ricky, while he was making some small jumps over him.

It seemed like two hands were not enought for them, they alwaya wanted to touch more and more from the other, roaming their hands over their arms, back, torsos, EJ grabbed Ricky's hips hard while he thrusted against him, those grips usually let marks but Ricky loved to see them on the day after "Ah... ah... _si.. Si EJ... Mas duro!!_ Harder!!!" Ricky requested and EJ tried his best to obliged to his boyfriends desires, while trying also his best to not lose it, it had been weeks since the last time they had sex and he had been missing his boyfriend as ever.

"Babe... fuck.. fuck... you are gonna kill me babe" EJ said against Ricky's mouth, he tried to slow the pace but Ricky didn't seem like he wanted that while he kept jumping on him effusively "Fuck Ricky you feel so good wrapped arounf me babe" 

"You fuck me so good babe.. _Si.. mas.. mas_..." Ricky kept saying in drowned moans, he was getting there too 

"Fuck Ricky... fuck.. I love you so much" EJ said kissing his neck and his jaw repeatdly 

"I love you EJ.. _Te amo.. te amo_ " Ricky kept repeating while he was crunshing harder on him, trying to be closer to him, as if that was possible 

"Oh Ricky..." 

"EJ... EJ" They moaned each other names, making the other know that they were the only thing in their minds, that they flooded eachother's brain, leaving space for nothing else when they were together. 

EJ felt himself getting close, he knew he couldn't hold it for much longer so he took Ricky's dick and started to stroke it fast too, quickly feeling it start throbbing under his touch. After a few more thrusting, against EJ's best efforts he let himself cum inside of Ricky's ass and after just a couple more of strokes he felt Ricky's warm cum splash all over his chest and abs, Ricky let himself untangled out of the top of EJ and placed himself next to his boyfriend who hurried him closer to his side and placed a breathless kiss on his temple "I love you"

"I know" Ricky replied when he felt a small smack on his arm 

"Do not Han Solo me" EJ said fake ofended but Ricky only laughed softly 

"I love you too, idiot" Ricky said just before planting a small kiss on his boyfriend shoulder "Feel more relaxed?"

"I think my head would've exploded if it wsn't for you and your hot little ass" EJ joked pattinng on his ass soft and chuckling 

"Thank my dick too, he missed you the most" Ricky teased back, they laid there for some trying to catch their breaths, EJ took his tshirt from the floor and since it was already dirty, he decided to clean the rest of Ricky's cum from his chest with it, and they were heading to the bathroom when EJ took his phone to see what messages his classmates had sent in the last hour then he let out a loud curse "OH FUCK!"

"What is it babe?" Ricky asked concerned.

"I forgot to turn off the mic of the call" 

**Steph Mendez**

_EJ the mic !!! 15:35_

_EJ THE MICC!!! 15:35_

_EJ YOU FUCKING FORGOT THE MIC 15:36_

_FOR FUCK SAKES THE MICCC 15:39_

_im logging off, i will be haunted with sounds for now on 15:43_

**Kaiden**

_EJ DUDE YOU FORGOT THE MIC 15:35_

_NOT COOL EJ 15:41_

_NOT COOL 15:41_

_I WILL NEVER SEE RICKY THE SAME WAY 15:48_

**Scott**

_Is your boyfriend italian? 15:53_

**EJ**

_No 16:17_

_Colombian 16:17_

**Scott**

_Nice 16:18_

**EJ**

_How much you stayed listening to us creep? 16:18_

**Scott**

_I left for some minutes because I got a call and when I came back everyone have left and you were in the middle of your chorus... 16:19_

_I logged off after that, but catched the spanish 16:19_

_It's hot tbh 16:19_

**EJ**

_ikn!!! 16:20_

**Scott**

_But I think you'll have to pay therapy for Kaiden tho 16:22_

**EJ**

_i know :/ 16:23_

_but i regret nothing 16:23_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! well i'm a dumbass and posting the last part of my multichapter fic i accidentally deleted it :D yes i wanna k*ll me too, and rn im super busy with work, but i'll be posting it all back with the final chapter and the epilogue this weekend, monday tops i promise 
> 
> tell me if you liked this one


End file.
